


Mitchsen one shots

by avaslances



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaslances/pseuds/avaslances
Summary: Because I adore mitchsen here’s some cute oneshots following my fav babies
Relationships: Mitchsen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Mitchsen one shots

Beca’s been a music producer for awhile, Aubrey’s been working at the lodge, after the events in France. Their secret relationship was officially no longer secret. Chloe caught on during their USO tour, due to the moment Beca and her encountered and Aubrey seemed to have been quite protective over that. Six years later though, one marriage and two kids later, Beca got off work early today, so she’d decided to surprise Aubrey at work. 

“Posen, Mitchell is here” Aubrey’s coworker said with a smile. 

“Which?”Aubrey asked turning around with a grin 

“Your wife.” Beca spoke a few feet away. 

“Hey,you.”Aubrey smiled,wrapping her arms around the short brunette. 

“Hey,you’ll never guess who came by the studio.” Beca said softly, brushing her hand through Aubrey’s hair. 

“Who?” Aubrey asked happily

”Kommissar.” Beca’s voice was bitter at the name. 

“That bitch?” Aubrey gasped.”The one who insulted you?”   
“Mhm.” Was all Beca hummed. 

“Where’s Abs?” Aubrey asked softly 

“At Chloe’s.” Beca smiled.

”Ah, and Jax?” 

“Jesse’s.”

”You’re here early.” Aubrey shrugged.

”You think it’d miss it?” Beca sighed.”Our daughter’s sixth birthday?!” 

“No of course not!” Aubrey giggled.

Man it was young love, Aubrey and Beca had, dating since Beca’s first year at Barden, kept secret all those years. Two kids later though they were ready to announce it. 

“Mommy!” A small voice came through.

”Abby!” Aubrey giggled happily and picked up the little girl.”Happy birthday baby!” She whispered and kissed her daughter’s head.


End file.
